slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Random.
This roleplay is Random. Rules *Only use one character, randomly chosen this way: **Go to Random.org or another random number generator. **Give each of your characters a number. **Set the generator to 1 to -number of characters.- **Use whichever character you ended up with. *Wiki rules. Members *Squidy822 **Hatsu (Yep. That's who I ended up with.) * Danceykitty ** Akuma * DisOneEditor ** Kek (be worried) *Sheep Slime **Alternative Cheshire (i'm so happy and slightly scared) *XxKatakxX **Irritating Cat (worry) * THE GREAT something ** Toby (only oc) Summary None. :p Roleplays ---Squidy822--- Hatsu was taking a walk. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma fell off a tree face first trying to catch a squirrel for dinner (remember that she has the diet of a real-life fox). The squirrel probably laughed at her for failing. ---DisOneEditor--- Kek hops its way over to Hatsu and asks, "May I borrow your legs?" It points with its tail at a rock. ---Squidy822--- "Uhh...I don't have legs..." Hatsu replied to Kek. "They're basically just feet." ---DisOneEditor--- "Do I look like I care?" Kek's innocent face turns into a very sinister grin. Then back to innocent, because it picks up the rock and gives it to Akuma very gently. "Eat this instead. :3" ---Danceykitty--- Akuma looked at Kek with the face of 'I'm gonna kill you in a few minutes,' then said,"Does it look like I would eat a rock?" ---DisOneEditor--- "Yes. Eating rocks is glorious." Kek ignores the look of death and continues pretending to be innocent-- uh, being innocent and of course not knowing that foxes do not eat rocks. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma was just about to (try to) kill Kek, when the squirrel dropped an acorn on her hear. Akuma is now ticked at the squirrel instead, and tries to kill it, easily climbing the tree thanks to her claws. By the time Akuma got to the height of the squirrel, she tries slashing at the squirrel with her claws (claws are useful :3), only to fall off the tree again (or not). This repeats until Akuma was eventually worn out, leaning on the tree to rest, and don't expect her to have calmed down. ---Sheep Slime--- "Who's that in the tree?" "Is that a cat?" "Yes it is!" AltChesh popped out of the leaves onto the branch the squirrel was on, and attempted to chase after it, only to fall down, barely missing Akuma. The cat then jumped back up onto it's feet and looked at Akuma. They blinked for a second, before realizing who Akuma was. "So this is the anthro deer cursed by the Australian Penguins!" AltChesh looked at Akuma with a determined look. "No worries! I will release you from their curse and save you from their wrath!" AltChesh magically spun in place for a few seconds before smiling and running off, shouting "ALTCHESH AWAY!" ---Danceykitty--- Akuma was confused, and still ticked off,"Wait, hold on. Apparently I'm a deer now, and I was what?" Akuma ran to chase the insane cat,"Hold on, get back here you-" Ho boy... ---Sheep Slime--- "I'm off to one of the sub-bases of the evil Australian Penguins!" AltChesh looked back for a second. "They have your long lost deer pendant that'll turn you back into a deer!" Alt stopped, and looked forward blankly, staring into space. "Penguins (order Sphenisciformes, family Spheniscidae) are a group of aquatic, flightless birds. Highly adapted for life in the water, penguins have countershaded dark and white plumage, and their wings have evolved into flippers. Most penguins feed on krill, fish, squid and other forms of sealife caught while swimming underwater." It was recited twice, before AltChesh snapped back to reality, and by then it was enough time to allow Akuma to catch up. ---XxKatakxX--- Catjingle starts playing really loudly and a giant Irritating Cat falls through a mountain, then it rains pianos. The normal Irritating Cat is now spinning on AltChesh. And thinks that AltChesh is called Altcheesburger. ---Squidy822--- Hatsu is sitting in a random corner, thinking about life and how he's the only "normal" one in this roleplay. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma, being able to catch up, jumped at AltChesh, attacking and trying to pin him down to probably kill the wierd cat. She missed. Akuma is very much frustrated, and hates this entire world as much as how much everything hates her...or just the frustrated part. ---Sheep Slime--- AltChesh shook Irritating Cat off them and looked at Akuma, then back forward, yelling "NEON WIR WIR!" and charged forward. Looks like they were going to the Moss Blanket. Only a few seconds after starting their escape, they fell down, but soon continued after getting up. "NEEEEEON WIR WIRRRRR!" ---Danceykitty--- Akuma got back up as quickly as foxly(?) possible, then ran after AltChesh,"You, get back here!" Geez, she's stubborn. ---XxKatakxX--- The Irritating Cat is now spinning on Akuma's head. ---DisOneEditor--- Kek pets Hatsu on the head and asks, "Who's a good boyyyyy--" only to be interrupted by a falling piano. He immediately goes back to slime form ( wait when was he hooman? xD I have no idea ) and it bounces towards AltChesh. "QUICK! EVERYONE! THE FISH LORD IS COMING! AAAAAAAAAAA" A random slime is just staring at Kek like, What the heck, that's not a slime. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma is not happy, and is screaming internally with anger while still chasing an insane cat, also having another cat spinning on her head. I don't know if this is funny, or if I should feel bad. ---DisOneEditor--- Kek responds to Akuma's anger vibes by jumping on the Irritating Cat's head and spinning round and round right round like a-- The meme never gets old. Also while screaming at Irritating Cat that it's its job to spiN RIGHT ROUND LIKE A RECORD PLAYER. ---Sqyidy822--- Hatsu is looking through the 4th wall at a nearby typo to this sentence. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma trips and falls face first, then screams into the ground in anger. ---DisOneEditor--- Kek only spins faster, making a loud whirring sound while Nyan Cat plays. ---Sheep Slime--- Alt runs through the gate of the Moss Blanket, but finds themselves at a dead end, due to the tunnel that went almost straight down (y'know? that one?) Alt gave a concerned look. They couldn't jump down without breaking either their back or their legs, and turning back probably wasn't good. Going around was also a little dangerous, since Alt hsd never been up there before and thus don't know if it's a dead end or anything dangerous. "Neon wir wirrrrr." ---XxKatakxX--- The Irritating Cat crashes into a wall. Somehow. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma stood up,"You know what? I'm not gonna do this, I give up, I'm just going to go back to find actual food that I can eat." ---DisOneEditor--- Kek acts like the Irritating Cat is a car and drives them into Akuma and AltChesh, and everyone falls into the hole. Hatsu is mysteriously left out. ---THE GREAT something--- A portal opened up in the sky, and Toby came out. "I'M BACKKKKKKK!!!!!" Category:Roleplay Category:Squidy822's Pages